


White Poppies and Eskimo Kisses

by The_Hidden_Boots (Captain_Tomate)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: (I'm tired and probably out of my mind), Eskimo Kisses, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsun-shipping, You think these two would be pretty quiet and salty but nope they're adorable, hell yeah, innocent kisses, it happened, it's here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Tomate/pseuds/The_Hidden_Boots
Summary: Shane and Ian share an innocent kiss or two under the cover of night, letting the scent of flowers weave around them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some cute fluff for the Tsundere Ship of Ian and Shane (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Because I'm really in a fluff mood since my friend and I were talking about how awkwardly cute these two would be and the fact my sister just got engaged!
> 
> Anyways, I just hope you all will enjoy this as much as I did writing it!

As always, Shane's already waiting on the roof when Ian opens the door. The familiar baby blue blanket is folded on his lap and some thick novel is cradled in his hands. His eyes only leave the pages when Ian raps his knuckles against the metal of the door, a hollow echo resounds from the thick stainless steel.

Shane huffs, tucking his bookmark between the pages and putting it down at his side, using a hand to pat the bench he's sitting on. "You're late, you know." He comments as Ian takes residence in his usual seat, already snatching the blanket from the other and starting to wrap it around them.

"Not my fault." Ian rolls his eyes, annoyance clear on his face, "Jimmy and Wallid thought it would be a good idea to mess up the clubroom with some failure of a prank. And Saitomo made  _me_ clean it up, since I was the only Hidden Block member around."

A soft hum leaves Shane's throat, and he seems to subconsciously lean into Ian's added warmth. "Well, they'll get what's coming to them in due time." He goes quiet for a second, as if in thought, before speaking up again, "Was it done sort of pie-to-the-face prank? You smell like whipped cream and...I think it's lemon?"

"Yeah. Though, it ended up more as pie to the feet; whatever launched it was tilted down to far and it got all over the floor and my shoes." Ian shrugs, already letting his anger from earlier roll off his shoulders. The crickets were out already, their chirping mixing with the quiet rustle of leaves, only adding a quiet ambience to the nice scene.

It was times like these, the mornings and nights Shane invited him up here, that Ian could really see why he loved it. There was a full view of the starry night sky, stretching out for miles and disappearing over the horizon. He could see "his" tree, the soccer fields. Everything. Like he was on top of the world. And the garden, the rows of bright or dull flowers, only added to the feeling of natural beauty to it; little wrapped-up morning glories and spider lilies and balloon flowers and white poppies. Bursts of color to the green and blue of the world at night. One he was glad to share with Shane.

"Hey?" Ian looks at Shane, who's head had found its way to his shoulder. The other's eyes meet his, an eyebrow raised. Ian bites his lip, "Would you...mind if I kissed you?"

Red spilled like paint across Shane's cheeks. He clears his throat, sitting up a bit from the slouch he had folded into, "Um, s-sure...I don't see why not."

"Alright..." They had kissed before, of course they had, but the thought always got Ian nervous. Slowly, he cups Shane's face in his hands, bringing him closer until their lips met. Automatically, both of their eyes close, and Ian's hands slide to Shane's shoulders while Shane brings his to hover over Ian's hips. It was more experienced than the first few- no rough nose bumping or flailing arms that didn't know what to do -and more pleasant.

They part after a second, not deepening the kiss but just savouring it's sweetness. They open their eyes with a shared deep exhale, and exchange shy grins.

After a period of calm, nothing other than listening to each other breathing, Ian leans in again. He presses their noses together, looking Shane in the eyes, "Y'know, your lips are really warm."

"Heh..." The red on Shane's cheeks deepens, and Ian can feel the heat of his own cheeks go up. Tilting his head, Shane  brings their lips close again, "Just shut up and kiss me again, you sap."

Ian happily obliges.


End file.
